


Cut the Ties

by skywarpie



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other, and im not in a writing mood lately, idk i wrote this awhile ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywarpie/pseuds/skywarpie
Summary: What good is a friend if you taint that pureness as well?





	Cut the Ties

**Author's Note:**

> I am really bad at thinking up titles. Summaries too.
> 
> As for the mention of Celegorm's eyes, I headcanon that him and Huan have a matching colored eye. It symbolizes their relationship.

The beast looks at him. It’s eyes glazed over with nothing but pure hatred. Eyes that at one time he would have considered kind. It’s upper lip curls back to reveal pearly white fangs, at the ready. Tyelkormo need not try to imagine what they will do. He knows  _what_  they can do all too well. He’s watched them sink into the tender flesh of game and elf alike, each time leaving them stained a threatening crimson. And now they’re set on him just like the rest of the beast. Celegorm knows he should turn and flee, do anything but stand there locking eyes. But he can’t. He just stares. 

_I will tear you limb from limb._  The beast growls, the sound echoing through the ground and traveling upward through his feet to rumble in his own chest.  _I will pick your bones clean, rip the flesh off and devour it! Then leave your pathetic carcass for the ravens to pick at_. A fitting punishment he thinks. Truly he deserves nothing else but death and he knows, knows from just staring at the beast that it means the words. It sends his mind racing back to a time when not only he was pure but the beast as well. When things were easy, nothing revolving around the oath. Back to a time when the pair of them were untainted. But now – now it makes no difference. He thinks of how he’s tainted it. Like a disease wafting from him and it has only taken this long for it to take hold. He knows he’s ruined the last pure thing in his life, oh god, does he know it. It makes him want to wretch, wretch until the black tar that is settled deep in his belly ruptures to the surface, covering the ground and releasing him of this taint. Tyelkormo wants to beg at it’s feet for forgiveness. Never was it bound by loyalty in an oath to someone whom hardly paid it any mind. No. The beast followed out of love, something more than he can say for himself. 

A hesitant step he takes forward and the eyes glow. Just by looking at it he can tell it’s grown too. But the beast does not back down, readying itself for the kill. Celegorm opens his mouth to speak but a strangled sob pulls him from his trance and once more his brother is on the other side of the beast, the life threatening to be strangled out of him. 

The moment he falters is his downfall. The beast strikes; large jaws widening as fangs sink into the flesh of his right shoulder. The elf cries out, reaches out with his mind to try to _beg_  it to stop, talk sense into it,  _anything_. But it doesn’t work. He knows it wouldn’t work. His own hand twitches before wrapping around his dagger on his belt. It sinks into the muzzle of the beast; covering the pair in each parties blood as a horrific howl sounds out. It is just enough time to free himself and apparently enough for their assailants to decide to retreat. Mortal and elf along with the beast hurt not only their physical forms but their pride as well; taking one of their steeds and riding off. 

Celegorm can do nothing but stare off as they leave; arm hanging limply at his side. Yet another injury to leave him crippled in his body. He knows he should try to stop the bleeding, at least clean it, but he doesn’t even notice the pain. Instead the pain is in his chest, separating the cartilage from his ribs and escaping through the holes. Physically he must hold himself back from screaming for the beast, his  _friend_. 

The cough behind him awakens him and reluctantly Tyelkormo pulls himself away from the scene and toward his brother. It hurts as he kneels down beside him but he ignores it. His eyes giving his brother a quizzical look as Curufin stares at him like a stranger. He wants to ask  _what? What is wrong?_  But doesn’t. Instead watches him swallow visibly. 

His brother does not voice it, deciding it better for Celegorm to look in the mirror for himself to discover. He can play it off until then. He can ignore the fact that for the first time in his life he is seeing Tyelkormo with two green eyes rather than one. 


End file.
